The present invention relates to a hot-type compress used for applying to the affected part of a human body.
There has been hitherto known a hot-type compress so constructed that a sticky poultice plaster body prepared by kneading extract of capsicum as a skin stimulating agent with a sticky cold-type poultice as a principal component is coated and formed on one side of a substrate sheet so that the capsicum extract may be contained uniformly in an applying layer of the coat layer of the plaster body. When this hot-type compress is applied to the affected part of a human body, it has been found that a warmth-feeling action is exerted and the temperature of the skin surface is increased by the skin stimulation of the capsicum.
However, the conventional hot-type compress using the hot-type poultice containing the capsicum extract as a skin stimulating agent causes such inconveniences that a smarting pain feeling caused by the skin stimulating agent at the region applied to the affected part of the human body is too strong and later the applied region suffers from skin rashes, and so on. This cause is not unclear but it is presumed that capsaicin which is a component of the capsicum may be related thereto.
Then, any development of a hot-type compress which does not cause such inconveniences and can be safely used is desired.
The present invention is to provide a hot-type compress which removes the foregoing conventional inconveniences and meets,the foregoing desire, and which is characterized in that an applying face side composed of a sticky poultice plaster body formed on one side of a substrate sheet comprises an applying face composed of the sticky poultice plaster body and a uniformly distributed extract or powder of ginger.
One type of the above-mentioned hot-type compress is so constructed that a resultant one obtained by kneading a small amount of extract or powder of ginger with the sticky poultice plaster body as a main component is coated uniformly on one side of the substrate sheet to form a coat layer of the hot-type poultice plaster body.
Further, another type of the above-mentioned hot-type compress according to the present invention is so constructed that powder of ginger is coated uniformly on one side of the substrate sheet to form a ginger powder layer and the sticky poultice plaster body is partially coated on the surface thereof through a porous sheet
Furthermore, further another preferable type of the hot-type compress according to the present invention is to provide a heat and hot-type compress which serves as a hot-type compress and also accelerates the warmth-feeling action and which is so constructed that a heat-emitting pad is provided integrally with the other side of the substrate sheet of each of the hot-type compresses comprising the foregoing types 1 and 2.